Agent Jonas
by Peaches0201
Summary: Nick Kelly is an only child from his mother but one of 3 from his step-father.One day he finds himself infront of 5 men telling him he needs to be a part of a Protection Program.How does this relate to Joick?Read and find out.  :
1. Followed

The night was cold, dark, and I was alone... The stars being the only light and my thin white t-shirt, skin tight jeans, and dirty old converse were the only things covering my body. I've been out here for only about an hour... Out here meaning out of the forest... Out of that miserable house... If you could call it that. Maybe I should fill you in on me. My name is Nick... Nick Kelly.(The sounds funny to me. :P) I live with my mom, her husband, and his three daughters... To answer some unspoken questions, yes, Im running, no, not from my step dad cause he raped me or something but because someone was running after me... Who? I dont know. Why? Still no idea... I just know he was following me... I've noticed people kind of stalking me recently... For about a month... I dont understand it... But for some reason they made me feel kind of safe... Anyways I decided to sit down and pull my knees to my chest. I let my head fall into my folded arms. My breathing was still heavy... It sounded like I had just run 40 miles without stopping... "Nicholas Kelly." I heard a voice and I immeaditly snapped my head up only to see I was surrounded by 5 bulky, suited, and very sexy guys. This may not be as bad as I- Oh shut up Nick! They could kill you! "Nicholas my name is Agent Efron and this is Agent Henrey, Agent Linley, Agent Sheckler, and Agent Guthrey.(I know some of the last names are misspelt and Agent Guthrey is ?Kay.)Were apart of a Protection Program. We are aware of you being in serious danger and we dont technically need your permission but would like to ask anyways if you would voulentarily come with us to HQ?" I looked at him like he has done lost his forsaken mind. "Um try hell no!" I seen him shake his head and Agent who I believe is Henrey nodded. Agent Efron picked my up and threw me over his shoulder. The last thing I remember is riding in a 2003 black lincoln, with over the legal limit of tint on every peice of glass, tan leather seats, and a man who I heard be called Jeffrey...

Okay guys this is my first ever chapter on and it is infact Joick. I know its amazingly short and crap but bear with me?It was just to get it started. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please? 2 please? Thank yall. (:


	2. Agent Sexy

We were under ground... How I have no idea... I think those freaks drugged me or something. But I was fully awake and kinda _happy_ in the south region of my world. If you catch my drift. Of course I want you to be in Agent Efron's arms and tell me you would want to rip his shirt off and like murder his lips. But besides that the only thing I can tell you is that its dark. I dont know how long weve been walking but it seems like forever. But yeah me. Im see Im beign carried. So my legs will suffer absolutly no damage. Thank God cause thier like to sexy to be hurt.

Okay yall that was just my own little part of the the real thing.

We were walking through an underground tunnel. Of course things were dark and kind of creepy. But after about 20 or so minutes of walking we walked into this amazing like kind of techno was like all silver with poeple in black and some in white suites. All girls in white outfits and boy- Im sorry men in black suits. You could see everyones offices that were literally on the walls. It was literally how you would imagine a floors on each level was glass and the office walls were glass. The desks as well. Just about everything but the chairs and computers were. They all had white laptops and ear pieces. Some talking and some typing and some walking with a shit load of paperwork in thier hands. How they didnt fall off the edge was shocking to me seeing as a few of them didnt look to graceful. I was kinda nudged to follow Agent Efron. He let this machine scan his eyeball and these sweet lookin doors opened. Dude this place rocked! I was amazed. Who wouldnt be? We eventually got to this room that yes was glass, but white floors. I took a seat after being told too. "Do you want anything to drink while we wait?" Agent Guthrey asked. "Um yeah. please." (The drink of the south...Other than . {Haha Mount and dew me. :P) He walked out of the room and I seen two men walk into the room. "Ahhh ." I looked up at the one who spoke and felt I should stand... So I did. He stuck his hand out and I shook it. "Hello." I released his hand and noticed the other one. I was starstuck. Holy hell... "?" The other man snapped his fingers infront of me making me take my eyes of off... Him... "Yes sir?" "You may sit this way we can start." I did nothing more than nod, sit, and look at... Well yeah you remember... "Okay well ," I looked back at who I heard someone call Master Mason. "We have many of reasons to believe you are in danger. You parents, particulary your step father, called my brother and let him know what he knew was happening. He doesnt understand why this person is after only you but gave me enough proof to know that the minute he gets within spitting distance he will kill you without a second thought," I gulped. What. The. Fuck? "But that will not happen now that your under our protection." He smiled. "Who is this person?" I asked not sure if it was audiable. "A man anmed Justin Kayhill." Agent Henrie slid a photo over to me. He looked like osmeone I've seen at my step dads business meetings... But Im not exactly sure if we've ever spoken. "Nicholas we dont have just everything under control. We were told to Get you safe and as far from as humanly possible. So we will do so." I blinked away the tears and looked up in time to see Agent Sexy stand up. "Agent Jonas," Or a.k.a Agent Jonas. "Will stay with you tonight. We have everything ready and planned. You will be set out on a flight with Agent Jonas to the Bahamas tomorrow at approximatly 4AM..."

Thats all you will get until I get at least one review...Maybe... Im in a writing mood and this story is addicting to write. I wanna get to whole plot in like now and I cant and it makes me frustrated! Enjoy. (:


End file.
